


Dosed? Again!?

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, 911crackweek, Accidental Drug Use, Brownies, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: The brownies are waiting for them and Buck decides to open the container and grab one.“Just one, Eds, come on, don’t look at me like that, you know you want it.”“Fine, give me one.”What wrong can a brownie do?What wrong... they have to laugh.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz & Evan Buck Buckley, Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Dosed? Again!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



> 911 Crack week Day 4: Dosed again
> 
> This fic wasn't supposed to exist, but a brainstorming sesh with my dearest [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il) brought it to life.

The kitchen floor is too cold for his feet. Buck walks on his tiptoes until he reaches Eddie, who’s sitting on the floor right in front of the fridge. “Eds? My cheeks are melting, Eds.”

Eddie doesn’t answer and Buck takes a step closer, kneeling beside him. “I can’t move my arms, Eds.”

Eddie is silent. Too silent. Buck drags his knees over the cold, cold floor to face Eddie and finds him eating ribs out of the container, fridge’s door slightly open.

“I don’t like this,” Buck complains.

Eddie doesn’t answer, instead, he puts a rib in Buck’s mouth. “Eat.”

* * *

Chris coming home for Thanksgiving is a miracle. He’d said once and again that he didn’t think he’d make it, that college stuff and things were going to keep him too busy.

The surprise is overwhelming, but they know it’s him in an instant. The way Chris opens the door makes a particular clack no one else manages and when they hear the door open and slam shut, Eddie and Buck rush together to meet him. 

“Superman! You made it!” Eddie’s voice is shaky. He can’t hide his emotion to have their son with them for a few days. Buck’s a ball of excited energy, almost vibrating beside Eddie.

“Dad!” Chris hugs Eddie and they both get enveloped in one of those Buck hugs that make everything click into place. “Bucky. Hi.”

“Welcome home, kid.”

“Thanks. I’ve missed you,” Chris replies, laying his head over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Listen, you have no idea…”

“Izzie?” Eddie cuts Buck off.

“She gets here tomorrow afternoon, but she sent a gift for you.”  Izzie knows them well enough to bake something for them every single time Chris visits. This time isn’t any different, and even though she’s coming to celebrate with them, she sends the goodies with Chris before her arrival.

“Oh?” Buck’s arches an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Don’t act all surprised… It’s your favorite.”

“Brownies?” Buck’s eyes are shining and Chris chuckles.

“Yes, brownies.” He opens his backpack and takes the container with the brownies out. “Just- don’t eat them all? Leave some for tomorrow?”

“You wound me, Christopher.”

“Buck…”

“Fine, I won’t eat them all.”

As Chris goes to his room to take a nap, Eddie and Buck start planning and organizing everything for Thanksgiving dinner.

The brownies are waiting for them and Buck decides to open the container and grab one.

“Just one, Eds, come on, don’t look at me like that, you know you want it.”

“Fine, give me one.”

What wrong can a brownie do?

_ What wrong _ ... they have to laugh.

* * *

“Dad? Buck? You in here?” Chris calls out as he takes a step into the kitchen and comes to a full stop when he sees them.

They are shoving food on their mouths sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

He takes out his phone and makes a call. Waiting for Izzie to pick up the phone, he can’t stop smiling at the sight before him and his cheeks start to burn.

“Izzie? Fuck, Izzie... I think-” he cackles. “Izzie, shit. I think we screwed up.”

“Those brownies? We mixed them up and-” he snickers and takes a step away from the kitchen. Luckily his dads are too in the zone eating leftover ribs straight out of the fridge to notice him. “Fuck, okay, I think we ate the brownies that were meant for my dads.”

“Chris, why the fuck- Jesus, no. Now I can’t show my face around there, at least for like a century okay? It was nice knowing you…”

“Izzie, come on.” Chris feels a bit guilty, and a lot amused.

“Why, why on earth… God, the universe hates me. I just try to do something nice, and- we fuck up like this. Jesus. Why?” Izzie groans, frustration pouring out of her in waterfalls.

“They can’t resist the carbs. It’s their thing. You know this. It was your way to their hearts since the beginning...”

Izzie laughs and the sound warms Chris’s heart.

“You know? This is not the first time they-” Chris pauses. “These two, for real. Dumbest smart people I know, Izzie, I swear to god. They got dosed once before, like... ten years ago?”

"Okay, but you do realize how it all makes sense now, right? Why the ones we had didn’t do shit."

Chris hums in agreement and walks back into the kitchen. “I need you to see this. Give me a sec, I’m filming this shit. Call you in a bit.” He hangs up and turns the camera on his fathers. “Please, look at this,” he whispers into the microphone. “I just-”

That’s the moment Buck decides to lay down on the floor, rib secure between his teeth. He plops himself in front of Eddie and places his head over his lap. He stretches all of his long limbs over the floor.

“Eddie. Eddie.” Buck mumbles. “Eddie!”

“What?”

Buck jerks his arms over the cold tiles, making slow and wonky movements. “I told you my arms don’t work.”

A laugh escapes Chris as he continues talking to the microphone, trying to keep his voice down. “He looks like a very weird and wobbly stoned starfish.”


End file.
